


st augustine bridal boutique

by Newregistration



Series: percy jackson on the world wide web [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 2: The Sea of Monsters (Percy Jackson), Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Gen Work, Google search results, Internet, Meriwether College Prep - Freeform, Sea Monsters, Social Media, Texting, Thalia's Tree, Young Percy Jackson, google search history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newregistration/pseuds/Newregistration
Summary: seeing shadowsparanoiadream meaningswhat does my dream meanfriend getting chased dreamfriend getting married dream6:23 amst augustine bridal boutiqeust augustine bridal boutique6:24 amPercy... with a cell phone & Internet connection.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: percy jackson on the world wide web [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681645
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	st augustine bridal boutique

**Google Search Results**

seeing shadows  
paranoia  
dream meanings  
what does my dream mean  
friend getting chased dream  
friend getting married dream  
how to know if milk is spoiled  
6:23 am

st augustine bridal boutiqeu  
st augustine bridal boutique  
6:24 am

**DOWNLOAD st-augustine-bridal-boutique.jpg?**

**YES?**

**CAMERA ROLL**

**Downloads**

**VIEW IMAGE st-augustine-bridal-boutique.jpg?**

**YES**

**You have unmuted ‘Camp Half Blood Group Chat’ ******

**Camp Half Blood Group Chat ******

**Percy:** hey guys whast going on

 **Percy:** ym mom said something was wrong at cam

 **anon415:** uh dude use the other group chat luke's still in this one

 **Percy:** what other groupchat

 **anon415:** uh

 **anon415:** wait ill add u

 **Percy:** thanks dude

 **Percy:** why didnt you kick him out

 **anon415:** pas de probleme my dude

 **anon415:** he's a mod so we couldnt

 **anon415:** kk addedu

**YOU HAVE BEEN ADDED TO 'zeus almighty we are going to die'**

**OPEN 'zeus almighty we are going to die'?**

**YES**

**'zeus almighty we are going to die' Group Chat**

**anon415:** hi precy

 **anon415:** im ruccently the only one on here

 **anon415:** try chiron

 **Percy:**???

 **anon415:** sry

 **Percy:** so there is something wrong

 **anon415:** im not authorized to answer that

 **Percy:** why is the groupchat named 'zeus almight were going to die'

 **anon415:** *we are

 **Percy:** whta

 **anon415:** *we are goign to die

 **Percy:** culdnt you just tell me wahts going on

 **Percy:** wouldnt that be aesier?

 **anon415:** kinda busy rn

 **anon415:** sryx2

**Google Search Results**

why would someone aviod a question  
why would someone avoid a question  
6:38 am

was there full tackle basketball in lord of the flies  
full tackle basketball in lord of the flies  
7:52 am

orange bushroom cluod chemistry  
orange mushroom cloud dangerous or not  
8:02 am

**To: Annabeth, Grover**  
hey guys anethin happening at camp i should know about?

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Grover FAILED**

**To: Annabeth, Grover**  
ym mom said there was somethin wrong

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Grover FAILED**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
Dont worry percy I’ll tell you later  
**Read**

**To: Annabeth, Grover**  
Why is everyone sayign that

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Grover FAILED**

**To: Annabeth, Grover**  
hey when did we gt a new camp group char

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Grover FAILED**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
like last summer  
**Read**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
why  
**Read**

**To: Annabeth, Grover**  
i didnt know abuot it

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Grover FAILED**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
oh I guess we forgot to add yuo  
**Read**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
sorry  
**Read**

**To: Annabeth, Grover**  
it's fine iguess

**TEXT MESSAGE TO: Grover FAILED**

**To: Annabeth**  
have you heard form grover

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
Percy dont worry about it right now enjoy your last day of shcool  
**Read**

**Google Search Results**

how to tell if your friend is in danger  
8:43 am

**CAMERA ROLL**

**Downloads**

**VIEW IMAGE annabeth-lincoln-memorial.jpg?**

**YES**

**Google Search Results**

hearing voices  
hearing voices again  
why do i hear my name called when no one is sayign it  
Ifrickin hate bullies  
8:51 am

xesues to get out of gym class?  
excuses to get out of gym class urgent  
8:53 am

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the sea of monsters is way harder for me to get out than the lightning thief was bc i don't own the book in hard copy. i know it's free online, but it's way harder for me to flip through tabs than to flip through a real book lol  
> Hope you enjoyed! More to come!


End file.
